Harry Potter and the destruction of the horcruxes
by jorreke11
Summary: Starts after Dumbledore's funeral my version of he 7th book HP, GW, RW and HG find and destroy all horcruxes and then meet in a final battle to rid the world of crazy V and his evil minions. Ships : hpgw rwhg cuz thats just the way it should be
1. The journey begins

Harry Potter

and the destruction of the horcruxes.

Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.

Chapter 1; The journey begins

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears. He heard Ginny sob and he put his arms around her to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. When they walked back to the castle they were halted by Rufus Scrimgeour 'Harry may I have a word with you ?' Harry simply replied 'no' and walked on. 'Listen guys I need to tell you something, I'm not coming back to Hogwarts.' Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, 'I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?' 'I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to,' said Harry. 'But it'llbe a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good.' 'But where will you go if you don't come back to school?' 'I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow to visit my parent's grave then I'm gonna find and destroy those horcruxes and eventually try to kill Voldemort'. 'We'll be there, Harry' said Ron. 'What?' 'At your aunt and uncle's house,' said Ron. 'And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going.' 'No –' said Harry quikly; he had not counted on this, he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone. 'You said us once before,' said Hermione quietly, 'that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?' We're with you whatever happens,' said Ron 'I'm coming to Harry' said Ginny 'what no not you I can't lose you' 'and I can't live without you Harry' she hugged him and he held her in his arms. 'But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow.' 'Why?' 'Bill and Fleur's wedding remember?' 'Yeah, we shouldn't miss that,' he laid his arm around Ginny and they walked back to the castle unaware of what lies ahead.

The train was slowing down, as they passed the last corner the dimly lighted station came in sight. Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting, Mrs Weasley was waving at them as they stepped out of the train for what might be the last time. She pulled them all in to a tight hug and kissed them all on the cheek 'oh Harry are you alright y'know with what happened that night on the tower and all' 'i'm fine Molly thanks' harry replied. 'Listen there's something the four of us need to do we'll be home by tomorrow' 'what- where are you going?' she asked 'we'll explain when we get back'. With a wave of his wand Harry sent their belongings to the Burrow they all held on tight to Hermiones arm (because she was the only one allowed to apparate) and they were of to privet drive number 4.

Harry sighed and knocked on the door they heard his uncle Vernon muttering 'who the hell could that be at this late hour this had better be important.' He opened the door and looked at the four young wizards on his doorstep and said 'oh its you.' He turned his back to harry and went up the stairs he went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. They entered the house Ron closed the door they heard his aunt's voice coming from the living room 'hello Harry I've been expecting you'. Harry was puzzled since when did his aunt call him by his first name? 'Sit down we need to talk' they sat down on the couch, on the coffee table in the middle of the room was a box marked "Harry Potter". 'In that box Harry, are some personal items that belonged to your parents Dumbledore told me to give it to you' Harry took the box and opened it inside was an envelope containing a letter from Dumbledore, two wands and a photo-album. Harry opned the letter Ginny, Ron and Hermione moved closer so they could read it to.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this I'm already dead because I wanted to give you these my self. The wands Harry as you might have guessed belonged to your parents along with the photo-album these are the only items Hagrid managed to rescue from the fire that was destroying the house at Godric's Hollow._

_I'm very sorry that I can not help you to find the remaining Horcruxes or to kill Voldemort but do not forget Harry you have the power to love it is the only thing he fears use it to your advantage. And never forget you have fantastic, loyal friends who love you and would do anything for you, the road is long and dangerous Harry but you must not undertake your journey alone._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter blankly a single tear ran down his face he felt a small hand wipe it away. He looked up and his emerald eyes met Ginny's hazel ones, 'it'll be alright it wasn't your fault' she gave him a hug. He slowly took out the smallest wand, his mother's wand he looked at it for a while and then put it down on the coffee table and took out the other wand. Harry felt astrange sensation in his fingertips that slowly spread trough his arms, it was like when he bought his first wand at olivanders but stronger and much more intenser. Puzzled he layed the wand down next to his mother's, next he opened the album wich contained lots of pictures of his parents and some of Harry as a baby. Ginny put her arm around him, it meant the world for Harry that his two best friends and his girlfriend were there to support him and help him especially Ginny who had come to mean so much for him in so little time.


	2. Fun time

Harry Potter

and the destruction of the horcruxes.

Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.

Chapter 2; Fun time

'Harry wake up, wake up Harry' Harry was suddenly wide awake because Hermione had used her wand to conjure a bucket of water and had emptyd the contents on his head. He wanted to chase Hermione to make her pay but suddenly realised he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers so he quicly ran back into his Gred and George's old room. He didn't know Ginny was there too she looked at his body for a few moments (Harry turning redder and redder in the face) 'nice Harry very nice'. She walked over to him stood on her tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss, Harry deepened the kiss holding her by the waist Ginny's lips parted granting his tongue acces. He felt his body react to her flaming kiss (and he was sure she did to seeing how he was only wearing one very thin piece of clothing), she pushed him down on the bed rubbing her hips to his she was now placing wet kiss on his neck and chest. She got up with a wink leaving a very unsatisfied Harry he couldn't think straight anymore merlin why did she have such an effect on him?

After having taken a very cold shower Harry went down for breakfast he kissed Ginny on the cheek and hispered in her ear 'you're so going to pay for that' she giggled and ran her hand up his inner thigh. By the time he had said hello to all the Weaslys Mrs. Weasley was piling his plate with eggs and sausages because acording to her he looked way to thin.

After breakfast the four friends went up to Ron's room they had to fill in Ginny on the horcruxes and Voldemort's history. Harry told Ginny everything Dumbledore told him from the profecy to how Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore and Snape finishing him of with the AVADA KEDAVRA curse. But Ginny gasped when she heard the horcrux was fake so Dumbledore had weakened himself for nothing, if he hadn't drank the potion he would still be alive. 'So you are going to have to find two pieces of Voldemort's soul kill a snake and then finish of Voldemort in a duel?' Asked Ginny. Bending her head back to look up at Harry (she was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest the occasional wiggling of her hips was driving Harry mental). He grimly nodded Ginny smiled and said 'piece of cake, now if the two of you would be so kind to get out of my room i have some private things to discuss with Harry' she winked at him with an evil grin that reminded Harry of Fred and George. With a flick of his wand Harry locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. 'Harry what are you doing, you're not allowed to do magic yet!' 'i know freckles but the blokes from the ministry can only sense that magic has been performed they can't tell who did it'. ' Harry James Potter are you telling me that i missed out on five years of playing pranks on my brothers bloody fucking hell i have a lot of catching up to do'. Harry chuckled 'speaking of pranks i still need my revenge' 'what did you have in mind?' 'Well i happen to have had a very pleasent dream in which you where tied to the bed'. Ginny giggled 'lets save that for the honeymoon shall we?'. Harry grinned at her, she climed onto the back of the bed and came crawling towards him in a very seductive way when she was on top of him she bent down to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Harry licked her lips asking for entrance he opened her mouth slightly and soon they were exploring each others mouths, she pushed her hips into his and she gasped when she felt what kind of reaction se already had on him. Harry sat up straight and she pulled of his shirt and pushed him back down she ran her hands up and down his torso. She slowly took of her top and her red bra Harry gasped at the sight of her pale breasts 'Merlin Gin you're so beatiful' she smiled at him and kissed his lips again Harry turned them both around so now she was on her back, he kissed her neck she softly moaned, to him it was the most beautiful sound in the world and he wanted more. He sucked her nipple while massaging her other breast she moaned again and Harry couldn't help but smile, her breathing became faster 'please don't stop Harry'. Harry moved down all the while placing wet kisses on her stomach he unbuttoned her pants she raised her hips and he pulled it down he had to swallow before proceeding he pulled down her wet panties Harry came back up kissed her on the lips 'I love you freckles more than anything in th world' 'I love you to harry'. He slid his hand down and felt her lovely curls e let one finger go into her womawly depts she gasped and started moaning soon another finger joined the first one she pushed her hips up to meet his moving hand. Harry felt here body tense in her climax, she fell down onto the bed and let her breathing calm down.

She turned them back around smiled at him 'your turn' she said. She sure didn't waste any time going straight for his pants and boxers. Harry had his eyes closed enjoying the sensetion of her hand on his erection but gasped slightly when he felt something warm and wet he looked down and saw she had her mouth around him holding it at the bottom with one hand sucking at it, licking Harry's breathing accelerated and a groan escaped his lips another one when he climaxed his sperm pouring into her mouth. To his amazement he didn't spit she swallowed, she gave him another one of her fiery kisses and fell asleep in his arms, Harry forced himself to stay awake he didn't even want to think about what would happen if Ron found them like that. He was just thinking about what to do next in his search for the horcruxes when he heard a lound bang coming from downstairs...


End file.
